


The Siren's call (Accountant AU #1)

by ann_jay009



Series: Accountant AU [1]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Sex in a club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: In this AU Tora works as an accountant for a law firm.  One day while he's working, he receives an email he can't ignore.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Series: Accountant AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628788
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	The Siren's call (Accountant AU #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Fri, May 10th 2019, 12:35 PM

From: David Jones  
To: Tora Noyouko 

Subject : Amateur Night at Cabaret Cleo, Friday May 10th 2019

Due to popular demand, Cabaret Cleo is opening its doors to all amateurs out there! Three stages (pole, St-Andrew’s cross and blank) will be at your disposition under the supervision of our Masters. First timers are welcome, we are a very friendly and safe club. Come and watch or come and perform! Doors open at 21h. Please visit our website for more details. 

***

Tora leaned back in his chair, feeling perplexed. He was in his office at work and this was definitely not the usual type of email he received, being an accountant at a big law firm. He would have thought someone was playing a prank on him if he hadn’t been familiar with this club and David, the owner. He hadn’t been at Cabaret Cleo for ages. He had worked as a bouncer back in the day, while completing his degree. Of course, he had also visited the club as a dom. He sighed as he remembered how his life had changed since that time. After he graduated, he had been able to find this very well paid position and had married his longtime girlfriend. They had just bought their first house a few months ago. He was all about those white picket fences now. Of course, once a dom always a dom and his wife was all for it in the bedroom. 

_Amateur night, huh? I wonder if SHE will be there,_ he thought. He couldn’t help but think about the siren who had once stolen his heart. She had sung at the club occasionally and had never missed an amateur night. Her voice had always been the best aphrodisiac for him. He could feel himself grow hard just at the thought of it. Down, boy! You still have an afternoon filled with meetings. He loosened his tie, starting to feel hot. His cock was pushing painfully against his pants. Looking at his watch, he saw he had 30 minutes before his next meeting. He stood up, walked to his door and locked it. Taking off his blazer, he sat at his desk. Rubbing his hand against his cock, he closed his eyes and remembered the last time he saw her singing on stage. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. Grabbing the base with one hand, he started stroking it lightly at first with the other hand. Imagining her singing for him, he accelerated the rhythm as he applied more pressure. He rubbed the slit of his head with his thumb as he felt precum starting to drip from it. She was now taking him in her mouth, her lips around his head, her tongue teasing the underside of cock. Taking him deeper, she started to move up and down faster, sucking harder. He only had time to grab a few tissue papers as he came. _Well, the afternoon started on a high note!_ he thought, laughing.

Once back home, he couldn’t help but think about that email. His wife was out visiting her mother for the weekend, something about finding the perfect fabric to make the perfect curtains. He preferred to stay out of those decisions and would tell her she had made a great choice when she would show him what she had picked. Since he was on his own for a few days, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to go out, see David and the people from the club again. Walking into his bedroom closet, he reached for a box from the high shelf. His old biker leather pants. Changing out of his suit, he put the pants on followed by his black Doc Martens. His bare chest revealed his japanese sleeve tattoos. Grabbing his leather jacket, he walked out of the house.

Tora made his way to the bar at the back of the club, after leaving his jacket at the coat check. As he expected, it was packed. Amateur night’s had always been popular. Sitting down, he signaled David, who was playing barman for the evening. 

“Tora! It’s been a while!” David grabbed Tora, hugging him across the bar. “How that nice cushy job been treating you?”

“Can’t complain, it pays the bills and I enjoy crunching those numbers.” Tora looked around at the stages. He could see people enjoying themselves. Turning back toward David, he asked, “Who are the Masters tonight?”

“We have Allan, Thomas and Nick. But I am sure any of them would gladly step down if you wanted to have a go at it. It would make the old timers swoon with delight.” David said, laughing. “You always gave memorable shows.”

“Nah, that’s not what I am here for. Also, it wouldn’t feel right.” 

As he was talking to David, the music stopped and the lights dimmed all over the club. All except over the center stage, the bare stage. Suddenly the first notes on a piano could be heard, followed by a voice smooth as silk. “I put a spell on you…”

Tora slowly turned toward the stage, mesmerized. She was here. She was beautiful, wearing a red and black corset dress, her shoulder-length hair down. He was only seeing her, as she was holding the microphone with both hands, seducing the club. Her eyes finally found him and she winked at him. His cock was throbbing, his imagination was nothing compared to the reality. She was dancing sensually on stage, using the mic as if it was a dancing pole. Halfway through the song, she removed the mic from its stand and started making her way toward him slowly, teasing him with her voice and her body. She put a hand on his chest, as the song came to the last notes “Because you’re mine…” The club stayed silent for a few seconds before the crowd broke into loud applause.

An employee came and took the microphone from her hand. She thanked him warmly, a big smile on her face. “Phew, it’s been so long since I was on a stage, I thought I would puke!” Tora couldn’t help but laugh. “Way to break the mood you just created, Poppy!”

Poppy looked down at his crotch, “Little Tora doesn’t seem to be broken.” She put her hand on his chest over his heart, where his tattoos started. She followed the design along his left arm, until she grabbed his hand, feeling his wedding ring. Letting go of his hand, she turned to order a drink. Tora put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and whispered in her ear, “Tell me you want this. Tell me you are mine tonight.” She turned her head to meet his gaze and nodded. He insisted, “No, you need to say the words loud and clear, you know how it works.”

“Yes, tonight I am yours.” she whispered back.

Tora didn’t waste one moment, he turned her around so that she was between his legs and her ass was rubbing against his cock. He sat down on a bar stool, placing him at the perfect height for what he planned to do. Unzipping his pants, he freed his cock. Lifting up her dress discreetly, he caressed her ass and was pleased to discover that she wasn’t wearing panties. He reached to rub her clit. She moaned softly, leaning her head back against his shoulder and moving her hips slowly against his fingers. 

“Hmm, so sensitive already. Was it exciting to sing in front of all those people, knowing some of them might get to see that sweet pussy?” As he continued whispering in her ear, he slipped one finger inside her. “As you sang, were you imagining my cock getting hard for you? Were you imagining it pumping inside you?” He added a second finger, going slowly in and out of her. 

“I want more, please Tora, give me more.” Poppy asked pushing her backside against his cock. 

“You will have to move against me slowly as I penetrate you. We don’t want people around to notice what is going on. You will have to stay silent, can you do that for me, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing her neck. Instead of answering, she put her hands on his thighs and lifted herself up. Once she could feel his cock against her core, she lowered herself on him carefully, giving him enough time to adjust his position. Once she had completely taken him inside her, she started moving her hips back and forth following the rhythm of the music. The combination of Tora inside her, the music pulsing through her body and the fact they were in public was so erotic, she could feel her orgasm building up inside her. Taking his hand, she guided him to her clitoris and he started massaging her.

“God, you feel so good Poppy. Tell me you are cuming soon because I don’t think I will last any longer.” 

“I… I...am…” Poppy wasn’t able to complete her sentence. She clenched her muscles around him, her orgasm overpowering her. Tora quivered in reaction, spilling his seed inside her.

Poppy laughed weakly. Tora turned her slightly toward him, raising an eyebrow at her in question. “I am just thinking that wearing panties do have an advantage. The second you pull out, I will-”

“Mood killer strikes again.”

“I am just being practical. This isn’t a romance novel where sex is clean and proper!”

“Thank god for that! Here’s what we are going to do. Right next to the bar, there’s the employee’s bathroom. We will run over there, clean up and then I am taking you home so we can make love for the rest of the night.” 

“Sounds like a plan. By the way, happy anniversary! How did you like my fantasy?”

“I loved it. You better be prepared for next year.”

“I can’t wait to see what you’ll do. I love you Tora.”

“I love you Poppy.”


End file.
